Drabbles
by aibou-doodle
Summary: Short one-shots based on prompts. Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Puppyshipping.
1. Cow

_**aibou-doodle: **_I know I said this is the first one-shot, but seriously-- never taking prompts from my friend again. I mean, "Cow"? Let's just be thankful that this brief and seriously weird conversation popped in to my head. Now, what does that say about me, huh?

_**Warnings:**_ Implied Puzzleshipping. And mild swearing. Other than that, it's fine.

_**Characters: **_Yugi, Marik, Atemu.

* * *

_**Cow**_

Yugi was woken by the soft glow of light travelling through his open door. Frowning, he stirred and blinked blearily as the beam fell across his face. He always turned the light off before going to bed, so what was it doing on? The arm draped around his waist told him that Atemu was still in bed, and the snoring from the room next to theirs meant that Sugoroku was sleeping.

_Ah, _Yugi though sleepily, _it must be Marik._

The blond Egyptian was staying with them for a while, at Yugi's insistence, since Ishizu was out of town for a few weeks hosting another exhibition on Egypt in a different museum. She had taken Rishid with her, and told Marik that he could stay in Domino if he wanted to. Yugi didn't like the idea of Marik staying on his own so he begged the boy to stay with him and his grandfather. Ishizu had mentioned that her brother was a heavy sleeper, so...

...What was he doing up?

Groggily, Yugi slid out from underneath Atemu's arm and got off the bed. Atemu grumbled at the movement, and muttered something about 'evil Bakura' and 'food poisoning'.

"Gonna die someday..." Atemu mumbled. "Death by chicken... or a spoon..." The lighter half rolled his eyes as Atemu let out an odd, sleepy giggle.

Yugi took a moment to steady himself as his feet touched the floor before forcing himself to walk towards the door. He slid through the gap, wincing slightly as he entered the light. The sound of his footsteps were muffled by the carpet (which was just as well, because he was probably making a lot of noise due to his half-asleep state) as he walked down the stairs. He checked the kitchen first, but found no Marik in there so he went to the sitting room.

Marik was sitting on the couch with his back facing Yugi. His arms were crossed and he was staring intently at the wall opposite him. Yugi moved forward and looked at Marik, and then followed his line of sight to the wall. Looking back at Marik again, he asked, "Marik-kun... what are you doing up?"

Marik's eyes snapped up to Yugi, apparently not having heard (or seen) Yugi enter the room and stand beside him. "Yugi-chan! It's a bit early to be up, isn't it?"

Yugi almost flinched at how awake Marik sounded. "Yeah," Yugi mumbled. "Yeah, it is. Why are _you_ up?"

"Oh," Marik said. His eyes went back to his study of the wall. "I've been thinking."

Yugi raised a sleepy eyebrow. "What about?" He would later claim that his sleep-induced mind had caused him to misunderstand what Marik said after that, because there was no way that Marik actually said what he did next.

"Cows."

Yugi felt his mind begin to shut down at the absurdity of the moment. He took a deep breath. "...Cows?" he repeated.

"Un," Marik agreed, frowning slightly at the wall. "They've kept me up all night. I mean, I never saw a cow when I was Tomb Keeper. Then I come here and, hello, it's a cow! Black and white or brown and white. Or just black. Sometimes just brown. And some of them produce milk which people drink. Don't you find that a little weird?"

Yugi blinked. _Not as weird as this conversation_. "Err..." he studied Marik cautiously. "...Yami no Marik?"

"What? No! It's Marik! I'm serious here, I can't get my head around 'milk'. Don't get me wrong, I mean we've all been breastfed at some point in our lives, but isn't it strange to drink the milk that's come out of an _animal_?" Marik continued talking as if there was nothing bizarre about what he was saying. "I'd like to meet the person who found out that cow's milk was drinkable. And why from a cow? Why not a horse, or a cat?"

The abbreviation '_wtf _' was currently swimming around Yugi's mind as he tried to process Marik's words.

"Milk doesn't make sense," Marik concluded. He looked up at the smaller boy. "What do you think, Yugi-chan?"

"I think," Yugi began slowly, "that this is just a really weird dream, and I should probably return to bed so that this will end."

Marik frowned. "Huh?"

"Goodnight," Yugi said. He turned around and proceeded back up the stairs. He left the light on but shut his bedroom door, and decided he should probably keep it shut at night from now on. Yugi shuffled back to the bed and climbed in.

Atemu rolled towards him and automatically put an arm around Yugi's waist. "Where d'you go?" he asked sleepy. "Missed you..."

Yugi sighed as he settled in to Atemu's hold and snuggled against his chest. "Light was on," he said through a yawn. "Marik... awake... weird... cows..."

Atemu opened his eyes as Yugi continued to ramble nonsense as he fell asleep. He thought he heard something along the lines of 'absurd' and 'milkshake'. He smirked. "Aibou, you say the silliest things when you're asleep."

* * *

_**aibou-doodle: **_...Dear fluff. I just read that back over and I'm a little weirded out. I'm sorry for releasing this strangeness to you! But reviews and constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Two down, eight more prompts to go. I will complain about these prompts to my friend when I see here tomorrow...


	2. SkyDiving

_**aibou-doodle: **_This drabble is a good example of why me and my friends shouldn't stay up until 4am talking. Because then we just spew random nonsense. And, thanks to the prompt from my friend, I can write something crazy with it =)

_**Warnings: **_Puzzleshipping. And mentioned sex.

* * *

_**Sky-Diving**_

Atemu looked up at his Aibou, one eyebrow raised slightly in questioning; Yugi was looking back at him with those huge, innocent eyes. Atemu was lying on his back on the couch, a glass of water nearby and a copy of _Dracula_ in his hands. He blinked once and asked, "Aibou... what did you just say?"

"That Honda-kun, Jonouchi-kun and I are going to go sky-diving tomorrow," Yugi replied, his tone so casual that he could have been commenting on the weather. He smiled. "We wanted to know if you'd like to come!"

Both eyebrows were raised now. "Why would I want to throw myself out of a plane and plummet to the ground at an unhealthy speed?" He shook his head in exasperation and returned to his book.

Yugi, however didn't give up. He climbed up on to the couch, and swung one leg over the Egyptian's body so that Yugi was straddling his hips. Atemu sighed and was forced to put his book down. "Yes?" he questioned.

"You've never even tried sky-diving before," Yugi complained. "You might like it."

"And I might die while deciding that."

Yugi stuck out his lower lip and pouted. "Please, Atemu?" he begged. "I've done it before and it was incredible!"

"And if I recall correctly I spent that day hidden in the deepest recesses of my soul room," Atemu argued. "Yugi, I just don't see the point in doing something so senseless and life-threatening."

Yugi lowered his head and looked up at Atemu through his eyelashes. "Not even for me?" he asked softly. Usually that tone and expression would reduce him to mush, but...

"Sorry, Aibou," he said. "Not this time." He picked up his glass of water and smirked when Yugi crossed his arms and pouted. He took a mouthful of the liquid and swallowed when...

"Do you think it's possible to have sex while sky-diving?"

Atemu eyes widened and he ended up choking on the water. Coughing, he sat up so that he was at face-level with Yugi who was still sitting on his legs. He took a few deep breathes as he calmed himself after that statement. "Aibou, are you being serious?"

"I'm curious!" Yugi said in a tone too innocent considering the question he had just asked. "I think it would be difficult but not at all impossible. Don't you think so?"

Atemu raised his eyebrows in incredulity. "Why do you want to know?"

Yugi leaned back a bit, a thoughtful look on his face. "Honestly, I wanted to try it," he said, his head cocked to the side. "I thought if I could get you to like sky-diving then maybe you would be up for it... when it was just us there, of course."

Atemu was entirely focused on Yugi now. "You want to try having sex while sky-diving?" Yugi nodded and Atemu looked thoughtful. "Hm... I'll think on it," he said, and with that he picked up his book and continued to read.

Yugi beamed, thinking he had won the argument. Atemu looked up at him and smirked as his eyes landed back on the book. Yugi's smile disappeared and was quickly replaced by a frown as he studied Atemu's eyes. "Wait... You're still not going to try it, are you?"

Atemu's smirk widened. "Nope."

"Gah!"

* * *

_**aibou-doodle: **_118118 told us that no, it isn't possible to have sex while sky-diving, but what do they know! Reviews are appreciated! I promise to try and introduce some other characters and maybe a different pairing next time!


	3. Shoe

_**aibou-doodle: **_Because I like to think that Atemu struggles with what we think are simple tasks. And also because he'll _never _back down from a challenge.

_**Warnings: **_implied Tendershipping.

_**Characters: **_Bakura, Atemu, Ryou, Yugi

* * *

_**Shoe**_

Bakura stared at the affronting object. It sat there on the floor, angry and frustrated, while he thought about what to do with it. A little trip to the Shadow Realm would be nice, he decided. And it certainly would hurt it (_unfortunately_). The Shadow Monsters could take care of it...

"Stop staring at me, Thief."

Bakura smirked as Atemu shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Make me," he replied, happy that he had irked the former-Pharaoh.

Atemu huffed and angled his body as far away as possible from the other dark spirit. "This isn't as easy as it looks," he grumbled, shifting about on the floor to get as much access as possible. "I'd like to see you try."

Bakura yawned widely and stretched, purposefully pushing his shoe-clad foot up Atemu's face. Atemu blinked and growled, shoving the foot away from him. "I bet you had your hikari do that, Tomb Robber."

"It was all me," Bakura boasted, much to the annoyance of Atemu. The tri-coloured teen went back to his administrations for another few minutes while Bakura lounged on the sofa. Eventually, he got a bit impatient.

"For Ra's sake," Bakura snapped, glaring at him. "Just admit that you can't do it."

Atemu didn't answer and kept his gaze on his foot. His fingers uselessly tried again and again to successfully tie the laces on his trainer. "Damn," he cursed. "Things were so much simpler in Ancient Egypt. I could just slide on a pair of sandals and not be tormented by these Ra-forsaken pieces of string!"

Bakura laughed evilly, just as their hikari's walked in to the room. "You're missing all the fun," he told them, gesturing to Atemu.

Ryou took his seat beside Bakura and smiled slightly at the floor-bound Egyptian. "He's still trying?"

Bakura smirked. "Hasn't stopped," he said. He roughly wrapped a protective arm around Ryou's waist. "Hikari, tell him that you don't tie my shoe-laces."

Ryou blinked. "Of course I don't!" he said. "But I did have to teach you after you kept threatening to send all of my trainers to the Shadow Realm."

Bakura glared at Atemu who had started to chuckle. "At least I _can _do it," he stated, and Atemu quickly shut-up.

Yugi frowned as his looked at his yami, struggling so hard to accomplish such a simple task. "Do you need me to show you how to do it again?" he asked.

Atemu shook his head. "No, no. I _will _get this" he said, stubbornness leaking in to his voice. He cursed as the loop slipped between his fingers and he had to start all over. "I'll just keep trying."

Yugi sighed. "Yes, but you've been trying for half an hour now--"

"Stop judging me!"

His hikari blinked at the random outburst. However, Yugi shrugged it off and took a seat on the armchair, settling in to watch Atemu struggle some more. After a few more minutes of fumbling, muttered threats and curses, Atemu was still no nearer to accomplishing his task.

"You know," Bakura began, revelling in how the vein on Atemu's temple was throbbing. He also didn't know how to stop while he was ahead. "It only takes me five seconds to tie my sh--"

The Thief King had to quickly duck to avoid a flying trainer that wanted to connect with his nose.

* * *

_**aibou-doodle: **_Yes, I may have borrowed a line from YGOTAS, but I mostly used it because earlier, I told my mother to stop judging the vegetables, and the phrase is still fresh in my mind!

Please review? =] Cookies for all, and Atemu will strip-- I mean, sing for you!


	4. Door

_**aibou-doodle: **_Here we have the fifth prompt! I originally had a different plot for this one, but it was blown out the window when my smutty mind woke up. Oh well! Thanks to _Dark Mage of Sea _for reviewing each one shot! You're reviews are the reason I keep writing.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! because I am a fangirl. The show would disintegrate into nothing but Yaoi if I owned it. It is for that reason that I don't.

* * *

_**Door**_

The door to Yugi's soul room, Yami decided, told him a lot about how Yugi was feeling.

A white door usually meant that Yugi wasn't in his soul room, or he was sleeping in the outside world. Yami couldn't enter his hikari's soul room when the door what white.

Black was a colour that didn't suit his Aibou at all. The door would vibrate violently when it was black. That meant that Yugi was angry at something. Yami had realised that entering Yugi's soul room when the door was black was always going to be a mistake. It was best to wait until the door stopped shaking or until it lightened to a dark grey. Only then would it be wise to go inside.

Then there was amethyst. The door was always wide open when it was amethyst, because that meant that Yugi was inside and waiting for him. There was hardly ever a moment when Yugi was in his soul room and Yami _wasn't _with him. If the door was closed Yugi was busy.

As much as Yami like the amethyst, red was his favourite colour for Yugi's soul room door. Red meant that Yugi was full of feeling particularly lustful, and the entire room would pulse with passionate energy. The walls would bend and glow, getting all the more vibrant as Yami nipped that particularly sensitively spot on Yuugi's neck.

Oh yes, Yami concluded as the walls brightened when Yugi moaned and arched up against him. Red was _definitely _his favourite.

* * *

Review!


	5. Piano

**aibou-doodle:** It's AU. It's sensible. It _isn't _Puzzleshipping! Look at me, broadening my horizons ;] It is however Tendershipping, which is probably my second-favourite pairing. Yay!

**Warnings:** ...none! Ooh, I've been good this time ^_^ Well, implied Tendershipping. Kinda.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

* * *

_**Piano**_

Ebony and ivory. Black and white. Yin and Yang.

Ryou sighed peacefully as his fingers danced across the keys, relishing in the soft jazz that the notes produced. Expert hands created a serene mood in the hotel lobby, the gentle chatter and the sound of glasses clinking together somehow completing the melody on the piano. The white-haired boy closed his eyes. He knew this piece of music well enough without needing to look at the piano, or the pages in front of him, and the opportunity to block out his sight and just _listen _to the music was tempting.

Five nights a week, four hours a shift, and a pay check that amounted to just enough to keep his college funds happy. Although the 8pm to midnight hours did leave the 17-year-old almost nodding off in class the next day, and if he wasn't careful he could very easily nod off whilst playing, but without a father who would support him financially Ryou had no other choice. At least his job was something that he enjoyed.

He opened his eyes to find a familiar set of blue gazing at him from a distance. Ryou blushed and looked down at the piano keys, very aware that those eyes now had a smirk accompanying them. He had noticed that the rather attractive dark-skinned bartender had been watching him a lot lately while he played. He didn't look much older than Ryou, maybe a few years above him and just about hitting 20. His white hair was similar to Ryou's, but it was messy and wild even if it was tied back. Ryou would find himself watching the man when he was busy tending to a customer and appreciated the stranger. No, Ryou shook his head, he shouldn't be pursuing a romantic interest -- not when he had finals and a job to uphold this year. Still, looking couldn't hurt, but when Ryou raised his eyes up to the bar he noticed that the man was no longer standing there.

Ryou frowned in confusion as a glass was held in front of his face by a tanned hand. Gasping slightly, he looked up to find the blue eyes much closer than he was used to seeing. The bartender's confident smirk was held in place as he said, "I thought you could use a drink."

Ryou spared the offered liquid a small glance and shook his head. "I'm underage," he told him.

"So?" There was a mischievous glint in the man's eyes that made Ryou feel a little fuzzy inside.

"I'm also working," Ryou added, performing a short _cadenza_-like passage for emphasis.

The man replied with a small shrug. "So am I," he said. "But, I know that you'll be taking your break soon."

Ryou blinked and glanced up at the grand clock attached to the wall. He was right -- Ryou's break started at half ten, and it was 10:25pm now. "That's true," he said. And then he asked (out of curiosity and nothing else, he told himself), "When's your break?"

The man smirked. He leaned down to whisper in to Ryou's ear, his lips dangerously close, "For tonight, it can be the same as yours."

Ryou tried to fight down the blush that spread across his cheeks. The man chuckled and withdrew, placing the drink on a coaster on the piano. "I'll be waiting for you in the staff room, kitten," he said before he walked away.

The pianist almost stumbled over his notes as a blush more furious than the last spilled over his face. _Kitten_? Just who did that man think he was? But Ryou couldn't help watch as the bartender left the lobby, his eyes trailing over the slim figure and taking in every last detail. Ryou's eyes flickered up to the clock and saw with dissatisfaction that it was only 10:26pm.

Ryou debated with himself for half a minute before he concluded the piece sooner than he should have, and got up to bow slightly to the applause from the guests.

The manager wouldn't notice if he took his break three minutes early anyway.

* * *

**aibou-doodle:** I'm actually tempted to turn this little one-shot in to a multi-chaptered story! I can definitely sense the plot... Review!


	6. Suspenders

_**Suspenders**_

"I don't know, Ryou ..."

"Oh, please Joey!" Desperate brown eyes were turned on him. "My cousin needs them for tomorrow and there is no one else who is the same height or shape!"

Joey scowled, "Are ya sayin' I look like a girl?"

Ryou pouted and his eyes began to tear up. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea--"

"Okay, fine!" Joey threw his hands in the air in exasperation and shot his friend a small glare. "Ya know I can't refuse ya when ya pretend to cry..."

"Yay!" Ryou squealed and hugged Joey. "Thankyouthankyou! This won't take long, I promise." He picked up the bag which he had left on the worn-down couch and pulled something out of it. "Do you want to just change here? There's more space here than in your bedroom."

Joey grunted and snatched the piece of clothing out of Ryou's hands. "I'll change here if ya promise to close your eyes."

Ryou frowned. He placed his hand on his hip and jutted it to one side. "Joey, we're both men. I can assure you that I've seen it all before." At Joey's glare, he sighed and turned around. "Fine, I'm not looking."

Joey nodded in satisfaction and started to strip off his clothes. He slipped on the items of clothing that Ryou had brought with him and carefully shuffled in to them. Once he was finished, he scoffed. "Does your cousin walk about dressed like this all the time?"

Ryou took that as a sign that Joey had finished changing and he changed around. He had successfully dressed himself, and Ryou admitted to himself that Joey looked fantastic. A black bodice was clinging to his chest and there were little red ribbons scattered over the surface on the front along with a few pieces of lace around the edges. On his legs were a pair of suspenders, stretching up his long legs and the clasps were purposefully visible. They were connected to a set of black panties, which were frilly and also covered with lace. Ryou smiled and grabbed his measuring tape and pins. "No, she's just trying to impress her boyfriend."

"Bleugh, but it's so ... lacy. And the suspenders aren't comfortable either."

"Shut up, and hold still," Ryou scolded. Joey scowled but did as he was ordered, and he let Ryou walk around him, measuring and muttering and making adjustments whenever he saw fit. Joey stayed still for Ryou for almost ten minutes (a record time) before the albino had to start scolding him for fidgeting.

"Hm." Ryou stepped back after a few more minutes to observe his work. "The back needs to be brought in a little more. I need to find my thread and needle."

Joey rolled his eyes as Ryou almost disappeared in to his bag in search of his equipment. "While ya look for it I'll grab us a drink. What do ya want?"

"Just water," Ryou replied as Joey walked out of the room. "And don't get anything on that underwear!"

The blonde walked in to his small kitchen and retrieved two bottles of water from the fridge. He shut the door with a bump from his hip and started to walk back in to the lounge for more Ryou-torture. He was just walking along the hall when he heard the key being inserted in to the front door and the lock clicked open.

The blond froze in shock as he watched his boyfriend, Seto Kaiba, enter the small flat and closed the door behind him.

"Puppy, are you here? I've come to drop off ... your ..." Seto trailed off as he turned around and noticed said puppy standing in the hallway with a look of horror on his face. But his face was the last thing that Seto was interested in looking at. The CEO's mouth dropped open as his eyes trailed downwards, along the bodice which outlined the blond's slightly feminine curves and to his legs, where he noticed that there was a pair of fish-net tights held up by suspenders. And the suspenders led to ... oh gods ...

Were those lacy panties?

Joey felt his face heat up as the brunet's eyes studied his body intensely and he got even more embarrassed when said brunet's eyes stayed glued on to his crotch. "...Seto?" he asked hesitantly.

Seto's mind was going in to overload. Hundreds upon hundreds of images of what he could do to his puppy in that outfit were flying through his head, and there were too many fantasies that he brain couldn't cope and decided to shut down on him.

So, he fainted.

* *

"Will he be okay?" Joey asked nervously from his position beside the couch, where was crouched down on the floor next to it so he could keep an eye on Seto. Thankfully, he was back in his normal clothes.

"He'll be fine," Ryou reassured him. He was carefully packing away his outfit-altering equipment. The underwear was already safely tucked away in his bag. "He should wake up soon, when his mind starts to work again. Hm," he placed a finger against his mouth in thought. "I'm gonna need to get some more material and then I'll need to take some proper measurements from you."

"Eh? Why?" Joey asked, unaware of his boyfriend stirring on the couch since his eyes were trained on Ryou.

Ryou was still thinking to himself. "Ah, and I'll need to ask Seto what colours he would prefer ... "

"_Why_?"

The albino blinked and smiled innocently. "So I can make an outfit for _you_, Joey. I think Seto liked that one. Hm, maybe I should give you some of those long fish-net gloves that reach up to your elbows ... and some sexy boots. Maybe a G-string instead of the pants ..."

Joey was turning as red as a tomato, while the CEO's recovering mind was suddenly bombarded with new images, accompanied with the accessories that Ryou had just mentioned. He groaned and closed his eyes, muttering a "Gah" before falling limp again.

"Eek! Seto! Ryou, stop killing my boyfriend!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Naughty Ryou. But I do love him. And look -- Puppyshipping! My horizons are broadening! Three more prompts left after this one!


	7. Candle

**aibou-doodle: **Meep, I haven't been here in a while! Sorry about that -- there was a lot of university work to get through (and still more to do!). So this is prompt eight, and I had to have a good think about it before settling on this! I've got a big plot for this story, and 12,959 words worth of outtakes from it. So, I'm pretty sure this is going to be made in to a multi-chapter fic!

**Warnings:** shounen ai, very AU. Yugi is a cat sprite.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Which upsets me.

* * *

**Candle**

"Why do I have to be blindfolded?"

"It's a surprise."

"What's a surprise?"

"You'll have to wait and find out."

Yugi giggled as he was gently poked on the nose. "Please?"

"No," Atemu chuckled and tugged on Yugi's hand. "You're going to like this, I promise."

A pair of cat-ears twitched in excitement as Yugi was led up the path to the Game Shop. "Why did you call a taxi to drive us home? We could have just walked -- oof!"

Atemu had stopped walking. "How did you know we're home?"

"Silly," Yugi teased, "I can smell it!"

"Ah..." Atemu started walking again and carefully guided Yugi up some steps. "How could I forget? Well, you at least don't know what's happening."

Yugi heard the door being opened and stepped over the threshold. Atemu took him through the shop and warned him of the stairs which would take them up to the house. After a few stumbles on Yugi's part, he was guided in to a room (he couldn't tell what was there -- Atemu had placed a shield around his senses, the sneaky magician) and Atemu stood behind him. He felt a light tug at the blindfold and it slid off his face.

"Surprise!"

After the dazzling light cleared from his eyes Yugi was able to take in his surroundings. They were in the lounge. Streamers and banners had been hung on all the walls and balloons were kicking about the floor. An extra table was placed in the corner, holding all kinds of party foods that Yugi adored, along with fizzy drinks and a cake.

All of his and Atemu's friends were gathered in front of him wearing party hats and wearing big smiles: Manna, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Tea, Seto, Mokuba and Marik. Grandpa was standing in front of them all and watching Yugi with an affectionate smile.

Yugi blinked as he read one of the banners. "Happy Birthday," he mumbled. He tilted his head in confusion. "Is it my birthday?" he asked, frowning -- he never knew when he birthday was, even in his home dimension.

"Well, not really," Atemu chuckled. He stood beside him with an arm around his shoulders. "Yugi, do you know how long you've been here?"

"Erm..." He frowned in concentration. "Seven ... ten ... twelve months?"

"A year to the day," Atemu agreed with a gentle smile. "It's been one year since I met you in that alleyway, scared to death without a place to go. I know it's not a proper birthday, but since we don't actually know when that is, I thought it would be a good idea to celebrate it on the day I found you."

"Até," Yugi mumbled, his eyes filling with tears. "This is ... I mean, I--"

"I say the birthday-boy should blow out the candles on the cake!"

Solomon was walking towards them, holding said cake in front of him. He waved a hand over the candles and they burst in to life.

Yugi moved forward and counted them. "Seventeen," he confirmed.

"Yeah," Atemu came up behind him and gently tugged at one of his ears. "You said you were sixteen when we met, so I'm just going with assumptions."

Yugi smiled, and Joey shouted: "C'mon, Yug'! Make a wish!"

The others added their own encouragements and Yugi turned back to the cake. _A wish? _He thought...

He took a deep breath (and inhaled a little bit more) and blew out the candles in one go. Everybody cheered and started to let off party-poppers, covering him in colourful tissue paper. Yugi giggled as he tried to pull it off when suddenly there was a pair of arms about his waist.

"What did you wish for?" Atemu whispered in his ear.

Yugi smiled and turned his head, nuzzling Atemu's cheek. "I didn't need to wish for anything," he whispered back. "I already have everything I could ever want: a home, family, friends... and you."

The arms around his waist turned him so that he was facing Atemu and then a pair of lips descending on his. Yugi sighed in to the kiss and closed his eyes, a small purr escaping him. Atemu chuckled as he pulled back, resting his forehead against Yugi's.

"Thank you for all this," Yugi said.

"You're welcome." Atemu smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Happy Birthday, kitten."

* * *

**A/N:** Happy with it? I'd love to know if anyone was interested in reading the full story =) Please review!


	8. Wii Part One

**doodle: **Sorry it's been so long since I updated! Uni-life has finally ended (for the summer, anyway) so it's back to ! This one is pretty short, but I'll post another tomorrow to make up for that!

**DISCLAIMER: **Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahasi and MarioKart belongs to Nintendo!

**MarioKart**

"I refuse to play!"

"Don't be such a whiner, thief. Grab the wheel and just _play_."

"I shan't!"

"DO IT!"

"No," Bakura growled, folding his arms. He glared at the former Pharaoh. "I'm always Yoshi when we play. _Always_. I'm not fucking playing if you're going to steal my character. Yoshi is mine."

Atemu threw his arms in the air in exasperation and sat back on the couch, muttering a few choice words about the tomb robbers being girls. He then had to squeak and dodge as a Wii remote came his way and he tumbled to the floor. Bakura took the opportunity to steal Atemu's wheel, crowing in triumph as he snatched it away. "Aha! I am now Yoshi! Better luck next time, _your highness_."

"Give it back!" Atemu snarled, pouncing on the thief with a growl and knocking them both over. "Giveitgiveitgiveit!"

"NEVER! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yugi sighed from the doorway, where he had been watching the argument unfold. He turned to Ryou who stood next to him. "I knew I would regret showing them how to play MarioKart."

**A/N: **This is based on a true story (but without the attacking each other!) I know someone who will refuse to play if he is not Yoshi. They will also restart the level if they are losing!

Review?


	9. Dense

**Warning:** Implied (?) angstshipping!

* * *

_**Dense**_

"Oh, um, excuse me!"

"Yes, how may I help?"

The girl smiled prettily. "Could you reach me down that game?" She pointed at the top shelf. "I can't manage it..."

Ryou Bakura nodded and smiled at her politely. "Of course, miss. This one, yes?"

Yugi and Marik watched as Ryou stood on his tip-toes a little, just about able to reach the box that the girl had indicated to. Said girl, who couldn't be older than sixteen, was using this opportunity to roam her eyes over his body, and gave Ryou a _very _appreciative look. Marik snorted and turned away. "Girls," he muttered, picking up his pencil and continuing to sketch. "The only reason they come to this shop is to check out Ryou."

Yugi tilted his head as the girl gave Ryou's ass another long look before the white-haired boy turned to her and handed her the game. Yugi turned to Marik and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't that why _you _come to the shop?"

Marik scowled at the teasing in his friend's voice. "Ha-fucking-ha," he grumbled, attacking his sketch book almost violently with the pencil. "You think you're so clever, Yugi."

"Not clever; I've just been watching you lately." Yugi gave him a devilish smile. "And you've been watching our Ryou an awful lot, haven't you?"A faint blush dusted Marik's cheeks, making Yugi giggle. "I _knew _it."

Marik _tsk_-ed. "So, perhaps I like him a little," he replied, shooting a furtive glance at the British boy, who was now being flirted at by the girl. "It's not that big of a deal. Besides, he doesn't like men anyway."

Yugi snorted. "Yeah, 'cause Ryou's had so many _girlfriends _these last few years," he said sarcastically. "You may have only returned a few months ago, Marik, but you've missed a lot and things have changed."

Marik frowned. "What do you mean?"

Yugi blinked. "Oh, nothing," he said innocently. "But really, you can be so dense sometimes. Why don't you just tell Ryou that you're smitten with him?"

This time, Marik's cheek's erupted with a full-power blush. "I-I am _not_!" At Yugi's disbelieving look he turned away with a huff. "You're imagining things."

"Of course," Yugi dryly replied. He quickly smiled for a customer approaching the counter. "Hello! Did you know there's currently a deal going on for when you buy two or more packs of these cards...?"

Marik tuned Yugi out in favour of watching their white-haired friend chatting amiably (well, on Ryou's part at least) with that female customer. He had to admit, even though he had been aware of his own sexual orientations for a while he was still surprised when he returned to Domino and found himself attracted to the softly-spoken boy. At first he had thought he was just happy to be able to meet the real Ryou Bakura, and not the yami who had inhabited his body and had been Marik's partner-in-crime. But when he began to spend more time with Yugi and the gang, he realised that his gaze would wander over to the British boy more often that it should have. And today was no exception.

He scowled as the girl lifted her hand and trailed it down Ryou's arm, her eyes suggesting what she'd rather be doing, but Ryou, bless him, remained oblivious to her advances and he politely laughed at something she had said. _How can he not notice that that girl is totally hitting on him? _Marik mused with a sigh. He watched the boy appreciatively for a moment, not even realising when Ryou turned around and walked towards the cashier desk with the girl.

Yugi poked him in the ribs. "Ryou's coming over," he stated.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

"So..." Yugi frowned. "Aren't you going to close your sketchbook?"

"Why would I do that?" Marik blinked at him in confusion.

"...You mean you haven't realised that you've spent the last hour drawing pictures of _Ryou_?"

"Ack!"

Ryou left the girl at the counter for Yugi to deal with and went to stand next to Marik, who was hastily shoving his sketchbook in to his bag. "I'm getting a little unnerved," Ryou said softly enough for only Marik to hear.

"Hm? Unnerved?"

Ryou swallowed. "Yeah," he said. At Marik's inquisitive look he sighed. "Whenever a girl asks me to help her they always end up ... touching my arm. Why?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Because they're checking to see if you measure up to their fantasies," he mumbled.

"_What_?"

"Nothing," Marik said hurriedly, standing up and swinging his bag over his shoulder. "I have to go - I promised sister that I'd help her with the shopping today. See ya!"

Ryou pouted slightly. "You're going so soon?"

"Well, you're closing soon anyway." Marik shrugged. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"...Okay," Ryou said as he watched the blond walk away, his hips swaying enticingly with each step.

"Something catch your attention?"

Ryou jumped as Yugi suddenly appeared beside him. "_Eep!_" When Yugi smiled innocently Ryou gave him a small glare. "It's not polite to sneak up on people," he said, miffed.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "It's not polite to watch someone's ass while they walk away," he retorted, enjoying how Ryou's pale skin flushed red. "Haha, I caught you out."

Ryou huffed and turned away to start tidying up the shop. "Shut up," he mumbled, straightening up a stack of cards. "Just because I told you that I happen to like Marik doesn't mean you get to tease me about it."

"Eh? Then what was the point of telling me?"

"...I don't know," Ryou admitted. "Although now I wish I hadn't," he added to himself.

"Hm." Yugi placed his hands behind his back and swayed slightly. "Have you ever thought about telling him?"

Ryou's face immediately heated up again. "N-no!" he shrieked, affronted. "Of course I won't! Goodness, Yugi, that would just freak him out!"

Yugi stopped swaying, and looked a little confused. "Huh?"

"Well, Marik's straight, isn't he?"

"Oh for the love of - I give up with you two! You're both so unbelievably _dense_. I could lock you in a cupboard for hours and you'd still come out oblivious to each other! Argh!"

Ryou blinked as Yugi stormed out of the shop, continuing to mutter about the stupidity of his friends. "...What just happened?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hm, I'm not sure how well that went. I've been toying with the idea of MarikxRyou for a while now (because they're both just so cute!) and I just wanted to try and write something a little Angstshipping-y. Though it wasn't very angsty.


End file.
